


Dancing in The Dark

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Dancing, well... more like fluffy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: This isn't my best piece of writing but I found it in my drafts and edited it a little. It's just something sweet. P.S I'm sorry I killed Scully's Mom. I don't really know when this is set. I know her Mom dies in the reboot but uh.... I still haven't watched all of season 10 so I'm not gonna say then. Let's just say it's in a different timeline.





	Dancing in The Dark

“Scully, you love this one.” Mulder stood over her fragile figure sitting hunched on the motel bed.  
“Mulder. Please.” She looked up at him, her teary blue eyes meeting his. Her body was wracked with another sob. Her heart was hurting, her soul was aching, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt pain like this. The loss of a loved one was something she could never quite get over. Her Mother even less.  
“Scully. I’m hurting too.” He crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his. “Please dance with me.” He watched Scully’s pained face in silence apart from the music she loved that was coming from the radio. His thumb brushed the back of her hand and she tensed, tears still falling but she was quieter now. Mulder stood back up, his hand still entwined in hers. Slowly, she rose. She leaned into Mulder, feeling the warmth from his body enveloping her. They began to sway, abstract to the music. Mulder took her other hand, and brought her into a twirl. A smile, bittersweet, began to break across her face. Mulder took her back into hold. They continued to sway to the music. Scully felt the Motel room carpet underneath her bare feet and the sensation of Mulder’s breath on her neck. She began to giggle, quietly at first until she was laughing, truly laughing, with her whole body.  
“What is it, Scully?” Mulder grinned as they swayed and she laughed hand in hand.  
“It’s just so fantastical… This whole situation. I’m here slow dancing with you, Mulder, my partner, barefoot in a crappy motel room and my Mom just died. Do you ever just…” She leaned back into him. “Just marvel at life? At the strangeness? The absolute ludicrousy of the things that happen? That lead to everything?”  
“I do.” Mulder craned his head down, closer to Scully’s level. “I marvel at the fact that I am here, right now slow dancing with you, Scully, in a crappy motel room just after your Mom died. It’s awful and terrible but it’s perfect. This is perfect. There’s nothing within this moment that I would change.” Scully turned silent and they just swayed, they swayed until the music faded out. The radio losing connection and turning to static. In a trance like position. Mulder dropped Scully’s hands but took her face into his hands instead.  
“I love you, Dana Katherine Scully. I do.” Their mouths hovered dangerously close by. Another 5 seconds and they were together. Kissing softly, blissfully, perfectly. It was what Scully needed, tenderness, intimacy, togetherness. Scully drew away from the kiss, locking eyes with him for the second time that night. Blue on teary blue.  
“I do too. Fox William Mulder, I love you.” Her words were laced with agony, though based on a deep, sweet love. It was a union of sorts. Between them. Mulder and Scully. Declaring their love for each other after slow dancing in a crappy motel room the same night that Scully’s Mom died. The static from the radio played on. A melancholic unofficial wedding ceremony. No dress, no certificate, no crowd there to celebrate. Just them. Mulder and Scully. Like it had nearly always been and how it would nearly always be.


End file.
